The Game We Play On Hold
by CottoncandyGk
Summary: When Thane and Amiee Shepard play a game, they really play a game. Will one of them eventually lose and surrender themselves to the feeling? Or will they crash and burn? Thane/Shepard. Read and review.
1. Security sucks!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Mass Effect, or any of its characters, though I wish I could. They belong to Bioware and EA. Any other characters are mine unless stated otherwise. All songs and quotes are credited to their respected owners. I make no money with this Fanfiction. It's just my imagination gone crazy.**

**Note/Warning: This is my second Fanfiction so I am sorry it is not up to par. I decided that I wanted to do my Amiee Shepard, altered to the way I would like guns, knives and biotics included and a hopeful IC Thane. Please bare with my grammatical errors. I will try and clean them up as best and as quickly as I find them, but if you see some I do not, please let me know? Thanks. **

**Word Count**: 2,261

* * *

Going down a security check point, band of misfits behind pushing and shoving from the tight confined space was not how Amiee wish to have spent her day. Being Commander Amiee Shepard should have had it's perks, but sadly that was never the case when on the Citadel. Amiee was always calm, sensible and understanding. Her stotic persona almost matching that of one feared assassin, but the longer she stayed here, the faster her nerves where starting to snap. Somehow she ended up between Mr. Garrus Vakarian, and Mr. Urnot Grunt, both where starting to gar her petite frame. Rough and sharp edges where poking under her arms, waist and the back of her neck. Actually, it felt like they where poking her everywhere.

"Garrus, though I appreciate your attempt to send me to an early grave, the next time you raise your elbow in my face and hit my chest plate, I'm going to put your head through that bullet proof glass to our left. And Grunt, my dear son, the next time you assault my head with your heavy bulk of a chin, I'm going to send Kelly to your humble abode..."

Velvet soft and sweet feminine voice spoke in a menacing low tone, one not heard unless meant. The very treats coming from pliable pink velvet lips where empty, but they didn't need to know that. Each one shivered at the though of their fate and both now stood rigid. The scooting of they tall and bulky bodies going further up and back allowing her to breath. Amiee by far was beautiful for a woman. Hell, she could give Miranda a run for her money if Amiee began to care about her appearance for a second. Her hair was midnight black, length coming down to the middle of her back, tied with a hair tie and left somewhat lose. She hated the bun, and since she was no longer apart of the alliance and just a specter it really didn't matter. Her eyes where oval shaped like a cats, light gray almost white, freckled hints of sky bright blue in odd places. Eyelashes long and full, fluttering every so often because of her cybernetics, black liner and shadow adorned and the only make-up she'd wear of her own free will. Lips full and pink hiding a dazzling smile of straight white teeth. He frame was thin but curvy, stomach toned with a light six pack, hips a bit wide but sensual, legs curvy but long, feet small, size five in woman's. Her breast where full D cups, but with full body armor, one could never tell such things.

Amiee never was very feminine no matter how much attention she'd receive from women and men, all species, alike. Instead of wearing skin tight cat like suits like Ms. Miranda Lawson, or hardly anything like Ms. Jack she wore sweats, tank-tops and shorts, sometimes short shorts. Her bras where sometimes lacy, but minimal, her scents where sweet but kept hidden unless you had the balls to get close enough. Her ass was apple shaped and plump ready to be grabbed and squeezed, but whoever attempted it without her permission ended up dead. People had fantasies, but half weren't stupid. Either way, Amiee was content with guns and knives. Give her that and she was as happy as can be, weird right? Hearing a screeching roar brought her out of her musing, her head sharply turning to see what was happening.

Since they arrived, and got in line nothing good has come out of it. Alarms would blare from criminal rap sheets, some from illegally modified weapons and some even just to bug the shit out of her, laughing at her cause she really had no power here. Seeing what that roar was coming from was not hard to notice. Some poor C-Sec rookie was standing right in front of Jack, arm stretched out and trying to work his Omni-tool. The woman towering over him a complete head taller, her aggravation clearly visible, teeth bared, red lips snarled, chest out and heaving and eyes heavy with murder. Poor boy. Apparently he was trying to tell her that it wasn't a choice, she had to get scanned, his voice stuttering and hitching noticeably. Looking back and forth to the line, she saw Garrus was next up, then she'd finally have to do the damn shopping that she hated every so often since they started this journey. Her mind started to race. She could, 1. Go save the poor kid before he was a red stain on the metal walls adorning the security check point, or 2. Ignore it and be on her marry little way.

Damn paragon status. Sighing reluctantly she slid to the right of the line and out, her small frame allowing the move although tight. Ignoring Grunt telling her to let the little weakling dig his own grave, she couldn't. She was the Commander of this band of misfits. If one did something bad under her watch, she'd have to take the blows. She was loyal to them as they where to her. Quick strides brought her to the side of the rookie C-Sec offer, her warm gloved hand coming to softly grasp his tense shoulder. When his vision came to look at her, his breath hitched. Her eyes fluttering lightly, lips agape and a slight coloration of her cheeks made her look sensual to him, his shoulders relaxing and his face taking a goofy look. She was gorgeous. But to Amiee, the look was natural, nothing she did could change how 95% of the time having that look got her what she needed then some.

"Kid, I highly would consider your actions with this one before her biotics flare. She's a part of my crew. I'm Commander Amiee Shepard and I vouch for her. So let her go, please?"

The pleading in her voice brought him figuratively to his knees, the buckling causing him to jolt from her touch the slightest bit but recovered quickly. A firm nod and smile later, he left and went to the next person. Their complaints of the same actions falling on depth ears. Turning to Jack, Amiee sighed just the slightest bit. Her stotic look turning soft for the woman in front. Since the start of this journey, she and Jack made quick friends, their hatred of Cerberus and silicon asses of one Cerberus Operative being what did it. As soon as Jack saw her softening look, her own did the same slightly. Amiee was the only one who could bring her down from anything. She was like a sister and she cared for Shepard, even though she'd never truly admit it.

Amiee after making sure Jack was okay left her side once more and looked towards the front of the security door. Half of her crew was gone and in the time she was musing, Jack even moved up slightly. A heavy sigh escaped her, the line was fucking long. Who know how long it would take to get up there again. Her shoulders slumped down heavily, her feet turning and dragging towards the end. She hated the Citadel. She was about a few steps into her trek when a scaled hand grabbed her wrist lightly. Warm, smooth and firm scales dragging her skin so pleasantly. She knee this hand, but if she looked up, he'd see the light tint to her cheeks. Amiee was never used to be touched like this. Her body was weird and though she was no virgin, she was so damn innocent. A soft pull brought her face to chest of an obvious male. Freckles of black adorning greens, pectorals wide with years of training, neck and cheek webbings of pinkish frills. Muscles tight, strong arms and scents of cinnamon assaulting every fiber of her being. A shuddered breath left her as she was turned by those same hands that for a second felt that they stayed holding her out of possessiveness. One minute passed, then 2, then 3, and after 5 she finally found her voice, although small it was still firm, giving no indication of the turmoil going on inside her.

"I thought you had already past or is it that I am starting to lose my sight along with my mind Mr. Krios? "

When the question left her, she had hoped he caught the slight inflection hinting of amusement and challenge. Her full lips twitching at the corners that only a very well trained eye could detect. When Thane had boarded the Normandy, he found it rather dull. Though he was not a military man, he knew of the customs, orders and so on and so forth, but upon meeting Amiee Shepard, she had changed his dull look into one of life. In Nassana's tower he had seen her first hand. Her sniper work paring up to his own and the Turian he knew as Garrus now. The rest of her weapons went unused on the clips of her back, pistols on her hips and knives he recently found out about on her person. She was deadly, quick and light on her feet. Her hand to hand combat and biotics where a thing of jealousy. When she would run out of mags for her Sniper, she would do a swift one, two punch and a high roundhouse kick to a poor fellows temple and "borrow" his as he feel from countless stories to his death. And when she had no opportunity to do that, she would flare her biotics, lift her foes and throw them without their guns and she would be whole again, putting them to great use.

"No, Amiee. I'm afraid your mind is going for I do not know what you speak of."

His velvet, deep and dark voice spoke next to her ear silently, only meant for her and no one else to hear, his tall frame bending to her height, scents of lotus flowers and something he could not place wafting into his senses. His voice causing rich vibrations to rattle her teeth and making her ear canal itch. A small chuckle left her, the only indication was the slight vibration of her shoulders. When no snark was returned, the right side of his lip arched up ever so slightly, the only indication of a smile hardly anyone would see except her, but she had already saw more in secret. She always had her way. His body came up and resumed it's original state. Arms coming behind his back, hands clasping together in a lose hold and his posture straight and professional.

A while longer they where finally out of the line they would not refer to as the "death." A shiver raking both drell and human female. Once the action was done, and they caught the other in the act, they froze and time seemed to stay still, both only feeling as though they where the only two in the universe. A sudden flinch and dazzling smile from Amiee made his heart skip a beat. It had been a few months since they joined, raced across the galaxy and beat the collectors, guns blazing, cuts and bruises as trophies and smiles and cheers all around. Thane knew that soon enough he wouldn't be able to hold his feelings for Amiee any longer. After a week or so after they saved Kolyat from incarceration and a life on the run he had told him of his feeling for his Commander. Though shocked, Kolyat nodded and listened. He knew he and his father where not in the best terms. It had only been a damn week, but somehow he understood. He wasn't attracted to humans but he also felt something to her, his small in comparison but it was most admiration anyways. But when her kindness, her loyalty and dedication along with her sense of justice and protective nature shone through to him, he saw the look on his father's face. He knew.

Kolyat told his father he'd never call her step-mom, Thane chuckled happily and nodded. He was making sure his son approved. He was letting him get into his life. And he was happy. Coming back from his memories by a warm glove on his shoulder and a worried look on dazzling eyes he nodded firmly. His hand coming out to instruct her she should press on first and he'd follow. Receiving a firm nod of conformation, he saw her small frame move, hips swaying slightly, his desires rising. She didn't know what she did to him. She was his "Siha" and when he realized it he decided to do anything it took to have her, hold her and keep her for himself as long as he lived. He hoped it was another 45 years.

Following behind her and the group of misfits he went into deep thought. Easily avoiding species of all kind in a hurry to get to their locations. Maybe taking the transplant was a good idea. He'd have time with Kolyat, he'd breath without trouble, and he could finally atone for the sins he had committed. And maybe, just maybe, if she would have him, he would have his gorgeous siha by his side. His warrior angel, fierce in wrath, a tenacious protector and he'd finally feel happy again. But like all hard decisions and thoughts, he pushed it down for later. Maybe when he had time to be alone, to think clearer and unselfishly. He did promise to think on it again. He wanted to live. No real fault in that.

* * *

Please read and review. Let me know how I did. :)


	2. My baby boy

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Mass Effect, or any of its characters, though I wish I could. They belong to Bioware and EA. Any other characters are mine unless stated otherwise. All songs and quotes are credited to their respected owners. I make no money with this Fanfiction. It's just my imagination gone crazy.**

**Note/Warning: This is my second Fanfiction so I am sorry it is not up to par. I decided that I wanted to do my Amiee Shepard, altered to the way I would like guns, knives and biotics included and a hopeful IC Thane. Please bare with my grammatical errors. I will try and clean them up as best and as quickly as I find them, but if you see some I do not, please let me know? Thanks. **

**Word Count**: 1,588

**Caution**: I'm not so sure on this chapter. I have a hard problem sometimes with steamy scenes. Heh. Anyways I'll re-read it and see if it is worth, but otherwise I'll leave it. Their is a lot of spell check I need to re-do and then some missing words since I am a bit blind and type too quick without noticing what I had put. So be wary. Anyways, if it is possible, please review and let me know what you think of this one? I don't expect anyone to do it but it's just a small request.

* * *

Guns, oh precious guns. How she loved them so. They where like poetry, song, and dance and rolled into one. Every corner of the room was filled, to the left assault riffles, to the right sub-machine guns and right smack dab in the center was her very favorite. The very thing that stands above all else and is king, the sniper. Her eyes where glossy with glee. Hands cupped together in-front of her mouth to keep the "epps!" and "oohs" from being heard. After the fight with the collectors she felt alone, hurt, betrayed. Onyx, the oldest and best sniper rifle she owned died. Swallowed up by the pit where the fucking reaper human machine went and died. Damn... As she dove for Tali, her tall quarian body flailing her arms, feet and hands to find purchase, Amiee dove without a second thought, Thane's yells of protest falling on depth ears. Though Tali apologized over, and over, and over, and- That was getting no where. She was happy, no questions about it but her shoulders where sagged, adrenaline gone, eyes bloodshot and dark circles. Bruises adorned her face, cuts on her neck, chest and arms. Those she wondered how in the hell she got them when her hard suit was still in tact. She was a fucking mess. She slept for 3 days, missed 9 meals, 7 important messages, 2 knives as she threw them at Garrus when he tried to wake her, diving out of the way and cowering behind a very amused Thane and 1 sniper.

Being the best customer at the Turians shop she got great discounts. She always bought in bulk. It was like gold fell out of her butt and he had huge dollar signs in his eyes. Leaning over the counter, she looked left, the she looked right. Her index finger coming out to stand above the rest and wiggled it forwards then back, a come closer wiggle. Once he did and he was in range she whispered, and whispered good. His shocked expression turning into a wry one within second after what she told him. A firm nod made her giddy. Her feet dancing around and her body jumping fist pumping in the air. He received it. Her new baby. She could take him home, and then maybe when he got older she could introduce him to some fine chicks and get grand-babies. Amiee paid in advance for her lushes tubes of metals, grooves and bullets. She was going to retire Onyx after the collector fight, and get Mark. At first she felt bad. He got jealous quickly and refused to work afterwards. Now that he "died" she needed a new one. Her sideways glance being the only indication of her building guilt. Bobbing her head to the side and giving the Turian a stern look, he departed into the back of the store. Her anxiety was getting to her. She separated herself "accidently" and found herself again "accidently" in a shop of guns. They began to whisper "take meeee" and she could only resist so long. When a half gloved scaly hand touched her shoulder, Amiee jumped about six feet. Her heart drop to her feet and a look of dread washed over her.

Every now and again when she disappeared, Thane had found her here. And when he found her, guilty of spending more money funded by the terrible organization, he'd drag her by the ear all the way to the Normandy, kicking and screaming like a child. His siha was truly terrible to put him through this again.

"Now Miss Amiee Shepard. Fancy meeting you here in such a store. I would think a woman of your grace and beautiful would think of a more, how do you say, refined place to spend your time. Oh dear, let us hope the others do not catch you like this... Terribly embarrassing, if I do say so myself"

When a snort came from her, he knew the game was afoot. After all, they had only stated playing when she had taken his favorite mug at the beginning of his stay, crafted by Kolyat's tiny hands at a tender age while in school. She had been caught red handed, then the taunting, the dancing around, and her cheating ways revealed themselves.

"Why Mr. Thane Krios. I seem to think you find yourself way too high of class to appreciate such fine things that have, and correct me if I am wrong, saved you many of times through missions and of course personal agendas. But dear me, you are right. But you see, I am merely here to pick up my loving child from the babysitter. Don't mind me, though. I'm sure you wouldn't be caught dead here in this filth with such unkept, unlady like of a woman such as myself, now would you?"

When her head turned to him, her eyes gleamed of mischief. Her shapely dark trimmed eyebrow raising in acceptance of the challenge. Each sentence was punctual, each word inflected. A slow deliberate step for each sentences uttered. Soon enough he was inches from his siha, her smell intoxicating him heavily, a drunken haze taking his eyes. Her body was pressed against his, full in armor but all the same. He knew this game. She would push him with a flick of her hips, or put her ungloved soft hands on his exposed chest. He hated that. He'd always give up first, and a sensual look would cross her, wry and smug smile making his growl his frustration. She once even licked his chest. That made him jump back until he was scratching at the wall to get out. She got a week's laugh out of it.

A determined look crossed his features and he knew this was his day. Putting his hands on her hips shocked her. He was never so bold. He pushed her hard, her feet tripping over themselves as she fell backwards until she hit the counter with her ass. The shelf making the back armor shudder with the jolt. Moving her hands to either side of her, she pressed her weight down and found purchase, her body coming ramrod straight and her face taking on a deadly glare. No one fucking pushed Commander Shepard. No one. But before she could move to retaliate she found hard muscles, slim waist, and long muscular legs between her thighs. A moan escaped her before she could stop it. Hands coming around her ass and lifting her, a yelp softly spewed from her mouth as she was placed upon the counter. Cold granite coming through even under the weave she wore. He got between her thighs once more and forced himself to intimately press himself again her. Her heat radiated from her seething core.

His hands slid up from underneath her ass, up her hips, sprawling around her ribs then up into her hair, yanking the lose pony tail back and forcing her head back with it. For Shepard credit, she didn't flinch much. Her eyes filled with murderous intent and her canines bared like a feral animal ready to strike. Bending his head down, he darted his tongue out and lick along her jaw. Shuddered sighs left her lips, moans of suppressed need assaulting his ears, a deep growl of his own making small jolt of lightning go up and down her back. His tongue felt amazing. Like millions of wonderful little fingers caressing each nerve, each flake of skin and pore. His tongue was flat and rounded, rougher in texture and pinkish like hers. She was going to take him soon. When his mouth moved away from her neck, he also let go of her hair the freedom allowing her to rest the sore spot now taking purchase on her skull.

Amiee was none to please, but also very MUCH fucking pleased at the same time. Her gloved right hand came out and right across his face, a loud smack echoing in the silent store. The force was jarring. Forcing his head to one side. For a moment, he thought he took it to far, but when she grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and forces him within inches again of her face, she smiled wickedly. He needed her...NOW...

"Now Mr. Krios, I do believe you started this game all by yourself. And as much as I loved what you did, you left it unfinished. I HATE unfinished games..."

When a growl came from beneath this small woman, and one of his own followed he was ready to force her mouth open and make her swallow his tongue, but a sudden coughed made them jump. Their heads sharply turning to the interrupter.

"Human, please don't sit on my clean counter, and next time, get a room. This isn't some love hotel where you can fuck like bunnies."

Amiee jumped quick as lightning off the counter. Her checks a deep crimson red and her mouth shut tight. Sighing she shook her head, what the fuck was she thinking? This attraction to the feared assassin made her do things she wouldn't normally do. This was slowly eaten her resolve. Receiving her "baby" from the "babysitter" she briefly nodded to Thane out of the corner of her eye. Clear bulge, tighter leather and labored breathed if you looked hard enough. Once she was out, she made her trek to the rest of the misfits she called friends. They wouldn't acknowledge her much so it was good she needed time to think.


	3. Well, that hurt!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Mass Effect, or any of its characters, though I wish I could. They belong to Bioware and EA. Any other characters are mine unless stated otherwise. All songs and quotes are credited to their respected owners. I make no money with this Fanfiction. It's just my imagination gone crazy.**

**Note/Warning: This is my second Fanfiction so I am sorry it is not up to par. I decided that I wanted to do my Amiee Shepard, altered to the way I would like guns, knives and biotics included and a hopeful IC Thane. Please bare with my grammatical errors. I will try and clean them up as best and as quickly as I find them, but if you see some I do not, please let me know? Thanks. **

**Word Count**: 858

**Note 2**: This has nothing to do with Thane and Shepard. So no heavy scenes. No play time and no smart alecks. I just wanted to make it about someone else for a change cause I felt in the mood. Sorry to all Miranda lovers, I don't like her much but I respect her for standing up for what she believes in. So it isn't that bad. Haha. Anyways, yeah. Miranda POV. With some added Shepard mentions and flashbacks. This is short, I know.

* * *

When news got to one person on the Normandy, everyone knew in seconds. It had been three days after their trip to the Citadel, the bustling hub of all races known to man. And still even after all that time, Ms. Amiee Adette Shepard was seriously and utterly pissed off. Clicks and clacks of booted heels sounded in the CIC, machines beeping and the galaxy map luxurious. But when snickers and mumbles where heard every which way she went or turned, Miranda Lawson was starting to get aggravated. You see, three days passed since her head starting pulsing with pain. Her face was still scratched up and healing, and her body had bruises and it hurt so much to move sometimes. Medi-gel and her cybernetics helped fix the wounds but nothing, nothing other than extensions where going to fix her perfect princess like hair.

_**Flashback**_

_Miranda's POV_

_Standing there I wondered where the commander went to. She was their leader, and she excelled without equal, but out in the open when no danger appeared she was a joke. She would spend her money like it was free. When they where still with Ceberus, she would get limited funding, sure but they where stingy but it was something. After her sudden 'comeback' she came here and got the money she had received when she was a spectre and in the alliance. They money coming in with amazing interest. Sure, they where still being funded, but now it was Shepard herself with all the burden. Every mission they took on, they would rob from the dead, or even hack into the system of the bases and take what they had. It wasn't much, but more than expected. Being that the Reapers where coming, and who knew when. It might take a while and they needed to save._

_A sudden jolt brought me out of my thoughts. A sudden yell and clacking of metal on the floor piercing my ear drums. Looking down I saw a heavily armed small woman. Shepard. Her gray, dark gray and black armor gleamed with added wax to make it shine and imposing. The N7 red stripe logo on the side or her arm signifying her military training. The small N7 she wore at the front of her chest plate, worn proudly. But what made me blink a couple of times was when Shepard was shaking. Looking at the ground, I saw a large and long box, most likely a weapon from the near by weapons dealer a few feet behind me to my left. When I saw the name of the weapon, I froze. A sniper. Fuck. When Shepard turned sharply to look at me, I started to quiver. Though Shepard was kind, when you fucked with her weapons, you die._

_Then she lunged, nails bared along with fangs. She looked wild and her eyes had a murderous flare. Her cybernetic eyes turning redder than I've ever seen and her muscles bulged and could be seen even through all the armor. Distinctively I could hear Jack telling her to kick my ass. I could hear Grunt pounding his fist and cheering his 'battlemaster' on a good fight. Garrus and Zaeed where laughing and snickering. Jacob, Kasumi, Samara and whoever else I couldn't see, cause my face was being scratched apart, where helping to calm her and yank her off. It hurt. Then a tearing sound alarmed me and all went quiet._

_The commander was off me, and I was happy, but when I looked at her hands, she had a huge chunk of dark raven hair clumped up, her breathing ragged and my blood became ice cold. My vision started to blur and all I saw was the silhouettes of blues, greens, and tans. The next thing I know. I'm throwing punches and getting my ass lifted by biotics and thrown across the open area. It landed us both in jail. We where released by C-Sec because of the commander's connection a few hours later and when we got out, there was her 'boyfriend'. The long box she made the commander drop being given to her carefully. Thane explained that nothing was damaged. Legion had made triple sure and she sighed heavily and happily. Cold, calculating eyes landed on me for long moments and they turned away abruptly. Her long legs carrying her to their ship. When I felt a comforting arm belonging to Jacob around my shoulder, I smiled lightly. He was my best friend and closest friend, and even though I still cared for him more than I should even though he was with Kasumi now, I was still okay. He was happy and I knew it couldn't be._

_**End flashback**_

Now as she passed crew, a stink eye given to each who kept staring at her head and face when she passed, she sighed inside. Her commander had just started to like her and trust her. Now she was on the shit list. Reaching the elevator, the pressed the button to the crew deck, her curvy body leaning on the closet wall. She needed to rest and get her mind off it. Her week was starting to suck.

* * *

I'm so bad. Hahaha.


End file.
